Ur-Dragon
}}|yes=class="collapsible"|yes col=class="collapsible collapsed"|}} ! |} "Then you have come...Very well, Arisen." Legend tells of an immensely powerful undead dragon that appears in the Everfall beneath Gran Soren. In New Game Plus the '''Ur-Dragon can easily be accessed via riftstone at Starfall Bay, a section of the beach located within Cassardis.' '''The Ur-Dragon encounter in Dragon's Dogma takes two forms, a static offline battle, and an asynchronous online encounter, where players and their parties from around the world compete online to take down the Ur-Dragon. The effect and damage done by each of these parties is combined until the creature is defeated. Defeating the Ur-Dragon online requires multiple encounters, but all players who inflict damage on the Ur-Dragon are eligible to receive rewards. The Arisen which inflicts the final blow will receive the greatest reward of all, and all slayers of the Ur-Dragon have their names and play times recorded in the hall of fame. Offline players will still be able to take on the Ur-Dragon alone, but receive different rewards. The Ur-Dragon is essentially an optional end-game boss, located Beyond the Rift.' Essentially, his appearance is the same of Grigori, but with a grayish palette. However, unlike Grigori, he has a number of "hearts" located all over his body, which will glow as the Arisen or his Pawns approach the area. Each time a heart is destroyed, the area around it will start to rot and fall, revealing the Ur-Dragon flesh underneath, his true form. Destroying hearts is the most effective way to inflict damage to the Ur-Dragon, and doing so will also drop plenty of valuable materials. If you participated in killing the Ur-Dragon, the next time you enter the area online (or immediately if you killed him yourself,) you'll get a cut scene pointing to the loot; if you leave the area without collecting the loot, it vanishes. In either online and offline modes, the Ur-Dragon must be defeated within 10 minutes. He will fly away if he remains undefeated. If he is not defeated within the alloted time you can return to the inn and rest. Once you return the Ur-Dragon will enter the arena once more with the health bar as you left it. This way it is always possible to kill the Ur-Dragon. __TOC__ Information and Stats General Info Stats (*)This value is only applicable for the OFFLINE Ur-Dragon. The online one has even more health, which increases with each generation. Immune to all debilitations as well as spells that do not inflict direct damage, such as Exequy. Damage Taken Attacks Item Drops and Rewards Drops from Destroyed Hearts Rewards (Upon Defeat) Online Rewards (Contributing to Defeat) (These have a small chance of being rewarded as part of a significant contribution to its death. If the killing blow is struck, it is a 100% chance) ''Note: you will not get all of these weapons upon death only some are rewarded.'' Online Rewards (Dealing Final Blow) (Rewarded only to those who struck a killing blow. Slayers of the Ur-Dragon receive one of the four masks). Achievement/Trophy Earned by defeating the Ur-Dragon either offline or online. Dealing the final blow unlocks The Messiah achievement/trophy. Video: Unlocking "The Messiah" Achievement/Trophy }}|yes=class="collapsible"|yes col=class="collapsible collapsed"|}} ! |} Entrance Locations The Ur-Dragon has two distinct entrances in which he can be reached: *In NG+ and Post-Game you can enter via a special rift stone on the beach of Starfall Bay in Cassardis. *The Everfall in Post-Game. You must fall to the Chamber of Lament. Speculation & Rumors *The health bar of the online Ur-Dragon isn't fully accurate **e.g. if you deplete 1/8 of his total health online it might not represent 1/8 of his total health according to the server which tracks his status. **A theory has been proposed that his total health is divided among the number of players fighting him at one time. e.g. If he has 100 health and 10 players are fighting him then 10 health will be displayed on each player's game. Whereas if only five players are fighting him 20 health will be displayed on each game. **A separate theory has been proposed that when you destroy a heart the damage is somewhat divided among his other hearts. This would give the illusion that he is being healed when in reality all damage is being accounted just not all on one heart. **It is hypothesized that the "recovery" of Ur's health is due to some players losing their online connection midfight hence the damage done by said players are recalculated to the values pre-fight. *Makers Finger's can do more damage depending on the status of the heart you are targeting for example: if the heart looks really exposed and you hit it with a Makers Finger, the Dragon's health bar (this only counts for one bar) may only go down about 20% (estimate) however if you see only a purple glowing area then estimately from experience it would lower about 78% of one bar using a maker's finger. Confirmed *With each new generation the Ur-Dragon grows stronger. *Ur-Dragon has an ability to petrify enemies. It is shown as a black spell being cast from the dragons left hand. On rare occasions, if you are breathed with It's fire, there is a chance that you'll be petrified Though it is used rather rarely, it can be devastating so keep curatives such as Panaceas, Cockatrice Liquors, or Secret Softeners on hand. Heart Locations General Tactics *There are also two purple spots underneath his neck and one underneath his mouth. *Each encounter with the Ur-Dragon will last around 10 minutes. This applies to both online and offline encounters. *Focus your attacks on the brightly coloured hearts spread throughout its body. They will be slightly hidden purple spots at first, red when exposed, and upon being destroyed will glow white temporarily and then vanish, depositing some item drops on the ground. Many of these spots will require climbing on to the Ur-Dragon to reach them, so be prepared to do this. *Sticking to the west side of the arena prevents the Ur-Dragon from roosting above the loot chamber; climbing the ledges on the opposite (east) side of the arena almost always guarantees roosting. *Make sure to check the colour of the blood that comes out when you attack. If it is purple, you are doing damage, if it white/greyish then you are NOT doing any damage.Maneuver yourself to a different spot if you are not drawing purple blood. *If you have a Shield and can't run from Holy Furor, you can actually block all its attacks provided you have enough stamina. *The Left Arm can stagger easily. If you see the Ur-Dragon incanting a spell, blows to the left arm are an easy way to stop his casting. *After the online Ur-Dragon is killed, it will be set to a dead status. He will have no health and attacking his weak points once or twice should be enough to destroy them. Once all his remaining weak points are broken, you have technically delivered a killing blow. This "grace period" is short, and when it is over, a new generation is spawned. Specific Class Strategies Check the separated section: Ur-Dragon Class Strategies. Health Status Tracking (Online) There are a several communities in which provide helpful health tracking of the UR-Dragon. Posts and tweets are consistently posted throughout on the current health. Grace periods of the Ur-Dragon are sometimes posted as well. Xbox 360 Gamefaqs Forum: 'http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/626514-dragons-dogma?search=Ur-Dragon+Generation '''Facebook Fan Page: 'Dragon's Dogma Xbox 360 Ur-Dragon Health Update, Tactics and Trade '''Facebook Group: Dragon's Dogma Xbox 360 Ur-Dragon Health Update, Tactics and Trade Twitter: ''' @UrDragonXBOX360 '''PlayStation 3 Gamefaqs Forum: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/626515-dragons-dogma?search=ur+dragon+gen 'Facebook Group: 'UrDragonPS3 and Ur DragonPs3 'Twitter: '@UrDragonPS3 Notes *Killing the Ur- Dragon alone with the Bezel Crown weapon yields over 1,000,000 experience points. However this is extremely hard to do normally since the weapon does very little damage, thus an effective strategy to adopt is to use a more powerful bow until the Ur-Dragon's health is low, then switching to Bezel Crown to destroy the last heart or two. Best to at least have it dragonforged. Use liquid vims so the increased loss of stamina will not affect you. *If you have the money, use the Bezel Crown along with a Maker's Finger for the last heart; be sure that it is the last heart however, since the Maker's Finger only destroys one heart, and you can only have one at a time. *The Ur-Dragon has multiple pieces of dialogue it can speak when arriving in the Chamber of Lament. *As the Ur-Dragon takes damage to each location on its body, those locations begin to look tattered and eventually rotted out. Additionally, the Ur-Dragon can be disemboweled, dropping pieces of Ambrosial Meat and dragon pieces onto the ground. *A belief at first was that dying or leaving during the Ur-Dragon fight would heal it, hence explaining why many players would came back to fight the Ur-Dragon of the same generation and find it with "more health" than before. A comment by Capcom denied this. The accepted theory now is that the Ur-Dragon's "recovery" is simply an illusion of sorts created by the process by which the Ur-Dragon's total health is divided between players - the more people there are fighting the Ur-Dragon, the less health it seems to have; if less people then go to fight it, it will seem to have regained health, even though it actually has the same or less than before. *There are some reports of the Wakestones not appearing next to the Rankings tablet if the loot cutscene that is shown after the Ur-Dragon's defeat is skipped. This cause of this is unknown, and isn't guaranteed, but it is advised to let the cutscene play in its entirety before continuing. However, if you save in the Chamber of Lament, and reload the wakestones usually reappear. *When soloing the UR dragon an occasional "glitch" may occur where UR Dragon's Holy Furor will appear in the air while you are climbing on its back still hitting you. It seems to only happen when you are on the dragon's back where the spell normally wouldn't reach you and your pawns arent there because otherwise he targets them instead. *If you hit him out of the air when he is about to breath fire and he collapses as if you have destroyed a heart, it is possible for him to cast Holy Furor immediately upon getting up. Quotes *''"Arisen... I know you well..."'' *''"You would rise against me once more?"'' *''"Then you have come...Very well, Arisen."'' *''"Accept your fate."'' *''"Cede your life to me..."'' *''"Madness calls, my puppet."'' (When trying to possess a Pawn) *''"You...Truly, you are worthy...." (Death) *"Even I cannot stay you..." ''(Death) Spoiler *The use of the Maker's Finger does not work. *Every item scattered when one heart is destroyed will disappear when neglected. Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Undead Category:Concepts Category:Dragon Category:Dragons Category:Boss Category:Everfall Category:Post-Game Enemies